land_of_the_forsakenfandomcom-20200214-history
Conjurer
The Conjurer : The ebb and flow of mana. The way it twists through the world and shapes it, permeating all things living and non. Conjurers have devoted their lives to feeling this. Seeing it. The first conjurers came from the Wayluj, mysterious mystics able to move things from one end of the world to another by manipulating the flow of magic and riding on it like a wave in the ocean. Soon other races sent gifted youngsters to learn from these masters, and the conjurer sect was born. ''Play Style ''- The conjurer is a casting class that relies on summoning monsters to fight for them, or using magical circles to make their otherwise weak spells more powerful. A conjurer can be both a destructive force against evil and a supportive ally for their party at the same time, switching from attacking to aiding turn by turn. The conjurer class is a good pick for players who want to field both offense and defense positions. ''Prefered Stats ''- Intelligence is a definite must for this spell reliant class to increase their potency and how often they can use their magic. At level 1 the conjurer gets a +1 bonus to their inteliigence stat. ''Weapon Preference ''- A conjurer will most likely favor a wand or stave weapon so they can store a favored spell in it to cut down on their spellcasting limit each day. ''Weapon Specialty ''- When using a stored spell in a wand, the conjurer will also automatically summon a ring of the appropriate color for that spell if they do not already have one active. ''Class Skills ''- The class skills for conjurer are '''Arcana, Enchantment, Perception, '''and '''Potions.''' They get a +1 bonus to these skills. ''Alignment ''- Conjurers can be any non-evil alignment. ''Hit Points - ''The conjurer starts off with 3 plus their constitution score in hit points. They get 1d4 hit points per level. ''Base Attack Bonus'' - 2 ''Base Fortitude Save ''- 0 ''Base Reflex Save ''- 0 ''Base Will Save ''- 2 ''Starting Money ''- 2d20 silver ''Armor Type'' - The conjurer class starts off with no armor proficiencies. ''Movement ''- The conjurer has a base movement speed of 25. Pros and Cons ''Advantages'' - Of all the spell casting classes the conjurer has the most diversity. They can go from offense to defense spells in a matter of moments. THis allows them to not only aid their allies, but provide decent damage to the enemy as well. Their summons also help to even up the field when the party is outmatched or weakened. ''Disadvantages'' - The conjurer class relies almost entirely on being able to cast spells and summon creatures, and most of their spells require them to take time to conjure up rings of the proper color. As such a conjurer needs to stay well out of harms way as they set up their spells, often being forced to rely on allies or summons to keep them safe until they're ready to let their best magics fly. Let's Conjure Up Some Fun! The conjurer's power comes from twisting the arcane energies of the world to create spells enhanced by powerful runes or magical entities. All of the conjurer's basic abilities can be enhanced through the various summons they gain access to, allowing them to mold their spellcasting to various situations and allowing them to stay versatile on the battlefield. Level 1 Learns the spell ''Summon Beast'', allowing the conjurer to summon one non-legendary beast creature of the conjurer's level or lower. This creature will fight for them until the summons is released or the creature is killed. The conjurer can only have 2 summons active at a time. Level 2 Learns the spell ''Boost'', allowing the conjurer to increase all of the stats of one of their summons by an amount equal to the conjurer's intelligence modifier. Level 3 Gains 4 stat points Level 4 Learns the spell ''Protective Ward'', allowing the conjurer to place a 6 foot by 6 foot ward centered upon themselves on the ground. The ward remains in place for 1d6 turns and prevents all spell damage from being inflicted upon those inside it's radius, whether friend or foe. Level 5 Gains 2 skill points Level 6 Gains access to prestige class level 1 Level 7 Level 8 Gains 4 stat points Level 9 Gains access to prestige class level 2 Level 10 Level 11 Using the spell ''Boost'' now instead increases the selected summoned creature's stats by an amount equal to 2 times the conjurer's intelligence modifier. Level 12 Gains access to prestige class level 3 Level 13 Gains 2 skill points Level 14 Level 15 Gains 4 stat points Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Gains 2 skill points Level 19 Level 20 ''Circles Within Circles ''- The conjurers main source of power comes from summoning circles. There are five circle colors; red for destruction, blue for protection, green for illusion, yellow for enhancement, and purple for stasis. In order to cast one of their [http://land-of-the-forsaken.wikia.com/wiki/Conjuration#Conjuration spells], the conjurer must first have the appropriate color circle cast. Only one circle of the right color is needed to cast the spell, but summoning additional circles of the same color will improve the spells effect. Conjurers can summon circles of multiple colors at the same time. Summoning a new circle when already at your level limit will cause the oldest circle already in existance to cease to be. Creating a new circle counts as a ready action. The conjurer can summon 2 circles at level 1, and then gains the ability to summon an additional circle every 3 levels (4, 7, 10, etc.) after that. ''Max Power! ''- Summoning a bunch of circles one at a time can be vexing upon the conjurers tight time schedule, so they an temporarily summon the max number of circles they can have, in any combination of colors, for 2 + 1d4 turns. After the time expires, all but the first two circles summoned will vanish. This ability can be used a number of times per day equal to your inteliigence modifier. ''Arcane Runes ''- [http://land-of-the-forsaken.wikia.com/wiki/Conjuration#Runes Runes] are used as a means of empowering the conjurer's spells to give them a slight edge. Each rune will grant a minor buff to all spells cast while the rune is active, however the conjurer can only have one rune summoned at a time. Summoning a new rune while in combat will count as a ready action. ''Call Up Some Friends ''- Besides casting spells, the conjurer can also [http://land-of-the-forsaken.wikia.com/wiki/Conjuration#Summonings summon] unique creatures to their side that aids them and the party either by providing buffs, aiding in combat, or providing defense. At level 1 the conjurer can cast 2 summons per day. They gain an additional 1 summon per day every 2 levels (3, 5, 7, etc.) after that. ''All the Colors Run Together'' - At level 11 the conjurer gains the ability ''Bleeding Colors''. This allows the conjurer to change an already existing circle of one color into the same color as another existing circle, rather than summoning a new circle. This counts as a free action. ''It Came From The Abyss! ''- Once they reach level 20, the conjurer gains the ability to summon the ''Argil Wyrm ''once per day. The wyrm lasts for 1d6 turns, and deals 3d20 supernatural damage to a random enemy target within 40 feet per turn. The Illusionist : Conjurers that deal in misdirection and misinformation to fool their enemies, the illusionist taps into the same energies that summon creatures across vast distances to also create phantasms of realities that don't exist. The illusionist specializes in fooling the senses and playing upon the imagination. Level 1 The conjurer has learned how to twist the same magics they use to call upon others to create a summoned version of themselves 3 times a day. This creates a phantom clone of the summoner, with the same stats, equipment, and skills as the original. The conjurer can control this illusion like a second hero for 1d4 turns. However, the clone will disappear instantly if struck by physical or magical damage. Level 2 Level 3 The Summoner : The main source of a conjurer's power, the ether, flows throughout the planet of Pangea. Scholars have long spent years studying it, and some have even managed to partially chart the flow of strong lines of magic. These experienced conjurers, often referenced as summoners, are experts at using the ether as an arcane highway for any living being. Level 1 The conjurer summons a Will o Wisp permanently to their side. The wisp does not count against their summoning limit, and each turn will gain 1 mana charge up to a total of 3. At any time the conjurer can have the wisp expend all stored charges to deal 1d6 arcane damage to all foes within 6 feet of the conjurer. Level 2 Level 3=